gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Arya Stark
2 3 4 5 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in =47 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Prinzessin/Lady Niemand (ehemals) |Beiname =Arry Niemand Lanna Mercy |Status =Am Leben |Alter = |Geboren = |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Kultur = |Herkunft =Winterfell |Fraktion =Haus Stark Männer ohne Gesicht (ehemals) |Religion =Die alten Götter des Waldes (ehemals) Glaube an die Sieben (ehemals) Gott des Todes |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Maisie Williams |Sprecher =Paulina Rümmelein |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Arya Stark) }} Arya Stark ist eine der Hauptcharaktere ab der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird dargestellt von Maisie Williams und ist das erste Mal in der ersten Folge der Serie zu sehen. In der Serie Biographie Arya ist die jüngste Tochter von Lord Eddard und Lady Catelyn Stark. Sie hat zwei ältere Geschwister, ihre Schwester Sansa und ihr Bruder Robb. Außerdem hat sie zwei jüngere Brüder, Bran und Rickon. Sie ist die Cousine von Jon Schnee. Arya wurde in Winterfell geboren und ist auch dort aufgewachsen. Sie besitzt ein Schwert namens Nadel, welches sie als Abschiedsgeschenk von ihrem Cousin Jon Schnee erhalten hat. Als ihre Brüder kleine Schattenwolfswelpen finden, bekommt sie einen und nennt ihn Nymeria. Arya weigert sich, eine feine Dame zu werden und später für Bündnisse, Einfluss und Macht zu heiraten. Sie möchte ihr eigenes Schicksal wählen. Arya ist fasziniert von Kämpfen und gelangweilt von typischen Mädchenbeschäftigungen. Sie kommt nach ihrem Vater und streitet sich oft mit ihrer Schwester Sansa, da die beiden durch ihre Interessen und Ansichten ziemlich verschieden sind. Sie steht ihrem "Halbbruder" Jon sehr nah. Staffel 1 Arya bekommt Stickunterricht von Septa Mordane, jedoch findet sie dies ziemlich langweilig und anstrengend. Sie schaut nach draußen und ist neidisch auf Bran, Jon und Robb, da sie draußen das Bogenschießen üben. Sie nimmt sich einen Bogen und ärgert Bran, indem sie besser schießt als er. Während König Roberts Ankunft in Winterfell stürmt Arya nach draußen, um seine Ankunft zu sehen. Als sie schließlich am Empfang im Hof anwesend ist, wird sie beschimpft. Am Abend auf dem Fest bringt Robb sie, auf Befehl ihrer Mutter, früh ins Bett, da sie Sansa mit Essen beworfen hat. Robert ernennt Eddard Stark zur Hand des Königs, und Prinz Joffrey und Sansa werden verlobt. Eddard möchte seine beiden Töchter mit nach Königsmund nehmen. Bevor Arya Winterfell verlässt, bekommt sie einen Schattenwolfswelpen, den sie Nymeria nennt, nach einer Kriegerkönigin aus Essos. Während Arya ihre Sachen packt, besucht Jon sie in ihrem Zimmer. Er schenkt ihr zum Abschied ein Schwert, welches er extra für sie von Mikken anfertig ließ. Sie nennt es Nadel, als Wortspiel für die verhasste "Nadelarbeit" beim Sticken. Auf ihrem Weg Richtung Süden auf dem Königsweg übt Arya zusammen mit Mycah, einem Metzgersohn, den Schwertkampf. Sansa und Joffrey machen einen Spaziergang und bemerken die beiden. Joffrey beschuldigt Mycah, dass er vorgebe, ein Ritter zu sein. Er bestraft ihn, weil er Arya angegriffen hat. Als Joffrey mit seinem Schwert in die Wange von Mycah einsticht und diese anfängt zu bluten, verteidigt Arya Mycah und greift Joffrey an. Als Joffrey zurückschlagen will, schreitet Nymeria ein und beißt Joffrey. Dadurch kann Mycah fliehen, und Arya kann Joffreys Schwert ins Wasser werfen. Sie flieht zusammen mit Nymeria. Da sie Angst hat, dass Nymeria dafür bestraft wird, schickt sie Nymeria zur Sicherheit weg. Arya wird dem König vorgeführt; ihr wird vorgeworfen, Joffrey ohne Grund angegriffen zu haben. Sie erzählt die Wahrheit, jedoch lügt Sansa über den Vorfall, weshalb Arya sie wütend anschreit, dass sie eine Lügnerin sei. Königin Cersei fordert den Tod von Nymeria; da sie aber nicht aufzufinden ist, soll Lady, Sansas Schattenwolf, dafür sterben. Auch wenn sie sich gerade gestritten haben, unterstützt Arya Sansa dabei, dass Lady nichts geschehen soll. Sie tröstet Sansa sogar, als diese anfängt zu weinen, als der Befehl ausgeführt wird. Währenddessen wird Mycah von Joffreys Leibwächter, dem Bluthund, getötet. In Königsmund ist Arya immer noch wütend auf Sansa, da sie gelogen hat. Eddard versucht, sie zu beruhigen, da Sansa ihren baldigen Ehemann nicht hintergehen darf. Arya findet es nicht gut, dass ihr Vater dies als Grund zulässt, und fragt ihn, warum er Sansa mit so jemanden wie Joffrey verloben würde. Eddard findet daraufhin Nadel in Aryas Zimmer. Als er merkt, dass Arya es ernst mit dem Training meint, heuert er Syrio Forel, einen großen Schwertkämpfer und das ehemalige "Erste Schwert von Braavos", als Lehrer für den Schwertkampf an. Eddard findet die Trainingsmethoden jedoch fragwürdig, da Arya beim Training stundenlang auf ihren Zehenspitzen stehen muss oder Katzen jagen soll. Arya und ihr Vater reden über Bran, da er aufgrund seiner Lähmung nie ein Ritter sein kann. Allerdings kann er ein Lord sein oder einen Platz im Kleinen Rat des Königs haben. Als Arya fragt, ob sie dies auch einmal kann, lacht Eddard darüber und meint, dass sie mal einen einflussreichen Lord heiraten wird und ihm Kinder schenken wird. Arya antwortet ihm, dass dies nicht ihr Schicksal sei. Arya schaut sich zusammen mit Septa Mordane und Sansa das Turnier der Hand an. Sie fragt Kleinfinger, wie er zu seinem Namen gekommen ist. Als Arya später wieder als Teil ihres Trainings Katzen jagt, findet sie die Drachenschädel in den Verliesen des Roten Bergfrieds. Dabei hört sie Varys und Illyrio Mopatis bei einem Gespräch zu, wie sie sich über die Zukunft des Krieges zwischen den Starks und den Lennisters unterhalten und über einen eventuellen Zeitpunkt, um Khal Drogo und seine Armee, zusammen mit den Targaryen, über die Meerenge nach Westeros bringen. Arya findet einen Weg zurück in die Burg, jedoch muss sie an zwei Wachen vorbei, die sie erst nicht durchlassen. Ihr Vater ist sauer auf sie, da er viele Leute geschickt hat, um sie zu finden. Sie erzählt ihm von dem Gespräch, jedoch kann sie die beiden Männer nicht identifizieren. Eddard stellt ihr Yoren vor, einen Rekrutierer der Nachtwache. Zerzaust und dreckig wie sie ist, denkt er zuerst, sie sei ein Junge. thumb|300x300px|Syrio trainiert mit Arya Arya ist während ihres Trainings abgelenkt, da sie über den Tod von Jory und die Verletzung von ihrem Vater nach dem Kampf mit Jaime Lennister nachdenken muss. Syrio versucht, ihr beizubringen, während des Kampfes ihre Probleme zu ignorieren. Später teilt Eddard seinen Töchtern mit, dass er mit ihnen nach Winterfell zurückkehren wird. Sansa und Arya sind nicht sehr erfreut darüber. Arya möchte die Stadt nicht verlassen, da sie weiterhin mit Syrio trainieren will. Sansa allerdings meint, dass der Verlust eines "Tanzlehrers" nichts im Gegensatz zu ihrem Verlust sei, da sich die Verlobung zwischen ihr und Joffrey dadurch auflöst. Eddard versucht, sie zu beruhigen, und meint, er würde einen anderen Mann für sie finden. Sansa allerdings will nur Joffrey, da sie ihn liebt; sie meint, er sei ein "goldener Löwe". Arya erwidert, er müsse ein Hirsch sein, so wie sein Vater. Sansa ist verärgert und sagt, dass er kein bisschen wie sein Vater sei. Eddard wird daraufhin klar, dass Joffrey nicht sein Sohn sein kann. Nach Roberts Tod wird Eddard gefangengenommen. Königin Cersei entsendet Wachen, die Arya holen sollen. Diese befindet sich momentan beim Training mit Syrio. Arya bemerkt, dass ihr Vater niemals Lennistersoldaten schicken würde, um sie zu holen. Syrio fordert Arya auf, zu gehen. Er verteidigt Arya, nur mit einem Holzschwert bewaffnet, vor den Lennistersoldaten. Er schafft es, einige außer Gefecht zu setzen, und muss sich schließlich gegen Ser Meryn Trant behaupten. Der Ausgang des Kampfes ist jedoch ungewiss, da Arya währenddessen flieht. Sie holt sich ihr Schwert "Nadel" zurück und ersticht dabei einen Jungen, der sie an die Lennisters verraten wollte. Durch die ganzen Ereignisse entfacht sich ein Krieg zwischen dem Haus Lennister und dem Haus Stark, angeführt von Robb. thumb|300px|Arya wird von Yoren während Eddards Hinrichtung beschützt Arya lebt seitdem auf der Straße und jagt Vögel, um zu überleben. Während sie versucht etwas zu Essen an einem Bäckerstand zu bekommen, bemerkt sie eine große Menschenmasse, die Richtung Stadtzentrum läuft. Sie klettert auf die Statue von Baelor, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Eddard wird durch die Menge gezerrt und erblickt dabei Arya. Als er an Yoren vorbei läuft, sagt er "Baelor", um auf Aryas Position aufmerksam zu machen. Er hofft Yoren könne sie beschützen. Eddard gesteht seinen Verrat, aber anstatt die versprochene Gnade von König Joffrey, fordert er den Kopf von Eddard. Arya will ihren Vater retten, jedoch hält Yoren sie fest und drückt sie an sich, damit sie den Tod ihres Vaters nicht sehen muss. Eddard schaut zur Statue von Baelor und sieht, dass Arya verschwunden ist. Arya schaut in die Luft und als sie die verschreckten Vögel sieht, weiß sie: Ihr Vater ist tot. Yoren schneidet Aryas Haare kurz, damit sie wie ein Junge aussieht. Sie erhält außerdem einen neuen Namen: "Arry". Er will sie mit den anderen Rekruten zur Mauer bringen. Yoren rät ihr niemanden zu vertrauen, da die anderen sie, falls sie herausfinden wer Arya ist, vergewaltigen könnten. Als Arya der Gruppe beitritt, trifft sie auf Heiße Pastete und Lommy Grünhand. Sie wird von den beiden bedroht, jedoch schafft sie es sich mit Nadel zu verteidigen. Gendry, ein anderer Rekrut, verteidigt Arya ebenfalls. Die Gruppe befindet sich nun auf dem Weg Richtung Norden zur Mauer. Staffel 2 Arya reist zusammen mit Yoren und den anderen Rekruten der Nachtwache auf dem Königsweg Richtung Norden. Sie läuft an einer Kutsche vorbei, wo drei Gefangene eingesperrt sind. Einer der drei Gefangenen, namens Jaqen H'ghar, bittet nach Wasser. Da die beiden anderen Gefangen, Rorge und Beißer, Arya bedrohen, bekommt Jaqen kein Wasser von ihr. Sie freundet sich mit dem Schmiedlehrling Gendry an, der ihre Tarnung durchschaut. Als die Goldröcke aus Königsmund eintreffen und nach einem der Rekruten fordern, fürchtet Arya darum, dass sie die gesuchte Person ist. Allerdings suchen sie nach Gendry, da er der Bastard von Robert Baratheon ist. Yoren schüchtert die Soldaten ein, weshalb sie das Lager mit leeren Händen verlassen müssen. Arya gibt Gendry ihre wahre Identität preis, nachdem Gendry ihr sagte, dass ihr Vater mit ihm gesprochen hätte. Arya bittet Yoren um Rat, wie er nach dem ganzen Leid weiter leben kann. Er erzählt ihr die Geschichte, wie sein Streben nach Rache dazu führte, dass er einen Mord begeht und dadurch der Nachtwache beitreten musste. Er war besessen von Willem, der Mann der seinen Bruder ermordete, und wiederholte seinen Namen immer und immer wieder bevor er schlafen ging. Als Willem eines Tages in Yorens Dorf zurückkehrte, tötete Yoren ihn. Als Strafe musste er das Schwarz anlegen. Arya versteht den Sinn der Geschichte allerdings nicht: Yoren versuchte ihr zu erklären nicht von Rache besessen zu sein, da die Rache sie verschlingen wird. Arya verstand jedoch, dass sie die Namen ihrer Gegner jede Nacht, bevor sie schlafen geht, wiederholen soll, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie ihre Rache bekommt. Die Goldröcke kehren während dieser Nacht zurück, dieses mal mit der Hilfe von Ser Amory Lorch und einer Truppe der Lennister. Bei dieser Aktion stirbt Yoren, der zuvor noch einige Soldaten im Kampf töten konnte. Ein Feuer bricht in der Nähe des Käfiges aus, in dem Jaqen und die beiden anderen Gefangenen eingesperrt sind. Arya gibt ihnen eine Axt, damit sie sich befreien können. Polliver nimmt Arya Nadel weg und tötet damit Lommy. Arya erzählt Amory Lorch, dass sie Gendry bereits getötet haben, dabei zeigt sie auf den toten Lommy, der Gendrys Stierkopfhelm bei sich trug. thumb|300px|Arya als Tywins Mundschenk Die überlebenden Rekruten werden gefangen genommen und nach Harrenhal gebracht. Jeden Tag wird ein Gefangener von Ser Gregor Clegane ausgewählt und systematisch und brutal von dem Kitzler gefoltert. Bei dieser Foltermethode wird einem der Bauch entblößt. Danach wird eine Ratte in einem Eimer an den Bauch geschnallt. Falls die gefolterte Person immer noch nicht redet, wird der Eimer von hinten erhitzt, sodass die Ratte in Panik gerät und fliehen will. Der einzige Ausweg ist hierbei allerdings der Bauch, weshalb die Ratte sich langsam durch den Bauch des Opfers frisst. Arya beginnt diesen Abend das Wiederholen ihrer Liste und fügt den Berg und Polliver der Liste hinzu. Lord Tywin Lennister kehrt nach Harrenhal zurück und unterbricht das Foltern. Tywin war gerade rechtzeitig, um Gendrys Folter zu beenden. Tywin kritisiert Gregor wertvolle Männer zu verschwenden. Er bemerkt sofort, dass Arya ein Mädchen ist. Sie meint es sei sicherer so zu reisen. Tywin merkt ihre Intelligenz an und ernennt sie zu seinem persönlichen Mundschenk. thumb|300px|Jaqen nach dem Tod von dem Kitzler Tywin berät sich mit seinen Verbündeten während eines Kriegsrates. Arya serviert dabei Essen und Trinken. Sie ist dabei Wein auszuschenken, Tywin unterbricht sie jedoch und verlangt nach Wasser. Er beginnt nach ihrer Herkunft zu fragen und bemerkt ihre nördliche Abstammung. Er weist Aryas erste Lüge zurück, dass sie aus den Flusslanden komme, die zweite Lüge nimmt er jedoch an. Auf Nachfrage nach der Meinung der Nordmänner über Robb Stark, gibt sie an er habe eine übernatürliche Bindung zu seinem Schattenwolf und dass er unverwundbar sei. Tywin fragt ob sie das glauben würde, sie verneint und meint, dass jeder getötet werden kann. Als sie auf dem Weg zum Wasser holen ist, trifft sie auf Jaqen H'ghar, der nun ein Soldat der Lennister ist. Jaqen erklärt ihr, dass er ihr drei Tode schulden würde, da sie drei Leben gerettet habe. Sie darf ihm drei Namen nennen und er wird diese dann töten. Als erstes wählt sie den Kitzler. Er wird bald tot im Hof aufgefunden. Arya bemerkt Jaqen auf dem Gang über dem Hof und sieht wie er lächelt und einen einzelnen Finger an sein Gesicht hält, als Zeichen für seine Veantwortung für den Tod. Arya hat Angst von Petyr Baelish erkannt zu werden, als dieser Lord Tywin besucht. Er sagt jedoch nichts. Tywin erwischt sie dabei, wie sie einen der Briefe über die Truppenbewegungen liest. Er fragt von wem sie das Lesen gelernt habe. Sie lenkt ihn ab und fragt ihn über seine Kindheit aus, währenddessen klaut sie den Brief. Sie wird dabei von Ser Armory erwischt. Arya schafft es zu fliehen und nennt ihn als nächstes Opfer für Jaqen. Dieser kann ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig töten, bevor er Tywin darüber informieren konnte. Tywin glaubt er sollte das Opfer des Attentats werden. Er fahndet brutal nach dem Täter und ordnet den Tod vieler seiner Männer an. Er beauftragt Ser Gregor die Bruderschaft ohne Banner ausfindig zu machen, da er glaubt sie stecken hinter dem Attentat. Tywin redet mit Arya über die Geschichte der Zerstörung von Harrenhal während der Eroberungskriege. Sein Misstrauen wird stärker, als Arya ihr Wissen über die Geschichte erzählt. thumb|300px|Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete auf der Flucht Tywin entscheidet Harrenhal zu verlassen, um gegen Robb in den Krieg zu ziehen. Er ernennt Gregor zum Kastellan und hinterlässt ihm Arya, damit sie ihm dienen kann. Arya ist auf der Suche nach Jaqen, um ihm Tywin als letzten Namen zu nennen, zum Schutz von Robb. Allerdings findet sie ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Als Jaqen von seiner Wache zurückkehrt, bittet sie ihn um Hilfe bei der Flucht. Er meint allerdings, dass dies nicht Teil des Plans sei. Sie gibt Jaqen seinen eigenen Namen, bis dieser letztendlich zustimmt ihr zu helfen. Er tötet einige Wachen in der Nacht, damit Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete die Burg verlassen können. thumb|300px|Jaqen übergibt Arya die Münze Als die Drei ihren Marsch durch die Flusslande beginnen, überrascht sie Jaqen, der wie aus dem Nichts auf einem Berg steht. Arya redet mit ihm allein und fragt, wie er es geschafft hat alle Männer zu töten. Sie möchte dies auch können und von ihm lernen. Er bietet Arya an mit nach Braavos zu reisen, um dort mit den Männern ohne Gesicht zu trainieren. Sie lehnt jedoch ab und erklärt ihm, dass sie zuerst ihre Familie finden muss, auch Sansa. Jaqen gibt ihr eine Münze und sagt ihr, dass falls sie ihre Meinung ändern sollte, sie einem Braavosi diese Münze mit den hochvalyrischen Worten "Valar Morghulis" übergeben soll. Arya ist sehr erstaunt, als Jaqen plötzlich sein Gesicht wechselt. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Arya versteckt sich mit Gendry und Heiße Pastete vor der Bruderschaft ohne Banner Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete sind weiterhin auf ihrem Marsch durch die Flusslande. Dort werden sie von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gefangen genommen, da sie die drei für Kriegsflüchtlinge halten. Sie werden zu einer Schenke gebracht, damit sie etwas essen können. Kurz bevor Arya und der Rest der Truppe die Schenke verlassen wollen, wird Sandor Clegane als Gefangener hinein gebracht. Clegane bemerkt Arya und offenbart ihre wahre Identität. Heiße Pastete bleibt und will in der Schenke arbeiten. Gendry und Arya werden zum Anführer der Bruderschaft in ein Versteck gebracht. Als der Bluthund Lord Beric vorgeführt wird, klagt Arya ihn des Mordes an Mycah an. Während Sandors Urteil durch Kampf im Kampf gegen Beric, hofft Arya auf den Tod von Clegane. Sie muss jedoch zusehen wie Sandor Dondarrion tötet, jedoch wird er vom roten Priester Thoros von Myr wiederbelebt. Aufgrund Sandors Sieg gilt er als unschuldig und wird freigelassen, was Arya wütend macht. thumb|300px|Arya und Gendry schauen sich das Urteil durch Kampf von Sandor und Beric an Später versucht Arya Gendry davon überzeugen für ihren Bruder zu kämpfen, er lehnt jedoch ab und meint er sei es leid irgendwelchen Lords zu dienen. Er möchte das gemeine Volk beschützen und der Bruderschaft beitreten, wo jeder gleich behandelt wird, wie in einer Familie laut Gendry. Arya ist traurig darüber und meint sie könne seine Familie sein. Gendry lehnt Aryas Bitte erneut ab und meint sie könnte nie seine Familie sein, sie wäre immer seine Lady, da er nur ein Mann des normalen Volks ist. Thoros setzt sich zu Arya ans Feuer. Sie sagt wieder ihre Liste auf. Thoros erklärt ihr, dass er sie zurück nach Schnellwasser zu ihrer Familie bringt, als Tausch für eine Belohnung. Arya fragt Thoros, ob sie jetzt doch eine Gefangene sei, da sie Lösegeld für Arya fordern. Thoros gibt zu Lösegeld zu fordern, macht allerdings klar, dass Beric sie gerne ohne Lösegeld an ihre Familie übergeben würde, aus Respekt zu ihrem Vater. Allerdings brauchen sie das Gold. Beric setzt sich zu ihnen und macht klar, dass er er versteht warum Arya sauer wegen der Freilassung des Bluthundes sei. Arya fragt wieso er einen Mann freilässt, der ihn fast getötet hätte. Dondarrion und Thoros erzählen ihr er sei vom Herren des Lichts wiederbelebt worden und schon viele Male zuvor getötet worden. Er wurde sehr oft tödlich von Lennistersoldaten verletzt, darunter auch Ser Gregor Clegane. Arya fragt ihn ob er auch einen Mann ohne Kopf wiederbeleben kann. Die beiden Männer verstehen, dass sie über ihren Vater redet, jedoch sind sie sich nicht sicher ob das möglich ist. Beric erklärt ihr er würde nach jeder Wiederbelebung einen weiteren Teil seiner Erinnerungen verlieren und er hält Ned Stark für einen guten Mann, jedoch würde er Ned niemals dieses Leben wünschen. Arya würde dies jedoch wollen, da er wenigstens am leben wäre. thumb|300px|Melisandre schaut Arya tief in die Augen Anguy trainiert Arya im Bogenschießen. Arya bemerkt jemanden hinter den Zielen. Es sind Melisandre und einige Männer von Stannis Baratheon. Melisandre sagt die Bruderschaft habe etwas, was der Herr des Lichts bräuchte. Daraufhin übergibt die Bruderschaft Gendry an Melisandre. Arya protestiert darüber, als sie sieht wie Melisandre der Bruderschaft zwei große Säcke Gold für Gendry übergibt. Sie konfrontiert die rote Priesterin und nennt sie eine Hexe. Melisandre schaut tief in Aryas Augen und sieht viele andere Augen, Augen die sie für immer wird. Bevor Melisandre das Versteck verlässt, erzählt sie Arya, dass sie sich wieder treffen werden. Arya ist sehr enttäuscht von der Bruderschaft, dafür dass sie Gendry verkauft haben. Dondarrion meint es sei der Wille des einzig wahrne Gottes gewesen, sie verneint dies jedoch und meint sie glaube nur an einen Gott, dem Tod. Als Beric Aryas Auslieferung nach Schnellwasser verschiebt, da sie eine Gruppe von Lennister überfallen wollen, flieht Arya und hofft die Bruderschaft würde von den Lennister getötet werden. Auf der Flucht wird sie jedoch von Sandor Clegane gefangen genommen, der auf sie gewartet hat. Später, nun als Geisel von Sandor, nimmt Arya ein Stein und stellt sich über den Bluthund. Sie denkt er würde schlafen, jedoch öffnet er seine Augen und meint sie habe nur eine Chance ihn zu töten, denn wenn sie scheitert, bricht er ihre Hände. Später sitzt Arya zusammen mit Sandor auf einem Pferd und lehnt das Essen ab, was er ihr anbietet. Sandor macht ihr klar, dass so sehr sie ihn auch hasst, weit aus schlimmere Leute sie als Geisel nehmen könnten. Er erzählt ihr die Geschichte von Sansa, wie er sie vor den Männern gerettet hat, die Sansa vergewaltigen und töten wollten. Arya meint er lügt und Sandor antwortet nur, sie solle ihre Schwester doch fragen, falls sie sie jemals wieder sieht. Sie sind weiterhin auf ihrer Reise, als sie plötzlich an einem Fluss entlang kommen. Arya hält dies für den Schwarzwasser. Sandor erklärt ihr, dass dies der Rote Arm am Trident sei. Arya dachte er würde sie zurück nach Königsmund bringen, jedoch will Sandor sie zu den Zwillingen für eine Belohnung zurück zu ihrer Famile bringen. Die Hochzeit ihres Onkels wird dort stattfinden und ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder wird dort anwesend sein. Auf dem Weg zu den Zwillingen treffen Arya und Sandor auf einen Bauern, der ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu den Zwillingen ist. Allerdings ist seine Kutsche beschädigt. Sandor hebt den Wagen an, sodass der Bauer die Kutsche reparieren kann. Danach schlägt der Bluthund ihm ins Gesicht, weshalb der Bauer ohnmächtig wird. Sandor zieht einen Dolch um den Bauern zu töten, Arye bittet aber darum dies nicht zu tun. Als der Bauer wieder zu sich kommt, schlägt Arya ihn bewusstlos mit einem weiteren Schlag auf den Kopf. Sie reisen weiter zu den Zwillingen, bis sie schließlich in der Nähe rasten. Arya ist sichtlich nervös und schaut immer wieder zur Burg. Sandor sieht ihr das an und meint sie hätte Angst, dass ihr Wiedersehen mit ihrer Familie gefährdet sei. Arya kontert dies und meint Sandor sei von Berics Flammenschwert verängstigt gewesen und sie würde wissen woher sein verbranntes Gesicht kommt. Sandor verspottet Arya über die Hinrichtung ihres Vaters, daraufhin meint Arya, dass sie ihm irgendwann ein Messer durch seinen Kopf stechen würde. Arya und Sandor treffen an den Toren der Zwillinge ein, getarnt als Bauer und Tochter. Sandor erzählt den Frey Wachen, er würde Fleisch für das Fest haben. Dieser weist Sandor jedoch zurück und meint das Fest sei vorrüber. Arya rennt von Sandor weg und versteckt sich in der Nähe eines Tisches, wo Männer der Starks sitzen. Plötzlich werden diese ermordet und Arya bemerkt den heulenden Grauwind, der in einem hölzernen Käfig eingesperrt ist. Kurz danach wird er von mehreren Bogenschützen erschossen. Nachdem die Bogenschützen verschwinden, versucht Arya die Burg zu betreten, wird jedoch von Sandor aufgehalten. Er meint es sei zu spät und als sie dennoch versucht in die Burg zu kommen, schlägt Sandor ihr auf den Kopf, wodurch sie bewusstlos wird. thumb|300px|Arya muss zusehen wie ihr toter Bruder verspottet wird Sandor nimmt sich einen Frey Banner und reitet, zusammen mit Arya, durch das Chaos. Die beiden sehen wie Robbs verstümmelte Leiche verspottet wird. Sie haben ihm den Kopf entfernt und diesen durch den von Grauwind ersetzt. Arya und Sandor reiten weiter durch das Lager, während die Starkmänner auf der Roten Hochzeit massakriert werden. Sie kommen an einer Gruppe Frey Soldaten vorbei, die sich darüber unterhalten, wie sie Robbs Kopf entfernt haben. Arya steigt vom Pferd ab und fragt die Männer, ob sie was zu essen für sie hätten und dass sie sogar dafür bezahlen würde. Sie lässt die Münze, die ihr Jaqen H'ghar gegeben hat, mit Absicht fallen. Als dieser sich beugt um die Münze aufzuheben, sticht Arya ihn mit einem Messer in den Nacken. Die drei anderen Männer ziehen ihre Schwerter, werden allerdings alle von Sandor getötet. Als er fragt wie sie an das Messer gekommen ist, erklärt sie ihm es sei von ihm. Arya hebt die Münze mit ihren blutigen Fingern auf und flüstert "Valar Morghulis". Staffel 4 Arya und der Bluthund ziehen durch die Flusslande. Dabei treffen sie an einer Schenke auf wenige Soldaten, die zu den Lennisters gehören. Arya erkennt jenen Mann wieder, der ihr einst in Harrenhal ihr Schwert Nadel gestohlen hat. In der Schenke brechen die beiden einen Streit vom Zaun, bei dem es Arya gelingt, dem Dieb die Kniekehlen zu durchtrennen. In Erinnerung an den Überfall der Lennisters auf die Rekruten der Nachtwache fragt sie ihn, ob er aufstehen könne. Er verneint, Arya bietet ihm Hilfe an und stößt ihm ihr Schwert in die Kehle, da er einst einen Jungen bei dem Überfall auf dieselbe Art getötet hatte. Arya hat zunehmend weniger Skrupel beim Töten. Mit den Pferden der getöteten Soldaten setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Unterwegs treffen sie auf einen Bauern und seine Tochter. Arya sagt, dass sie und ihr "Vater" (der Bluthund) zu den Tullys von Schnellwasser gehören. Darufhin gewährt ihnen der Bauer Unterschlupf vor dem Sturm auf seinem Hof. Der Bluthund bestiehlt jedoch den Bauern, was Arya wütend macht, da der Bauer und seine Tochter unschuldige Menschen seien. Sandor begründet sein Handeln damit, dass der Bauer und seine Tochter schwache Menschen seien, die den nahenden Winter ohnehin nicht überleben würden. Arya führt wie gewohnt jeden Abend ihre Liste weiter. Arya wird im weiteren Verlauf immer geübter im Umgang mit ihrem Schwert Nadel. Sie praktiziert dabei die letzten Übungen von Syrio Forel. Der "Bluthund" beobachtet sie dabei und verspottet ihre Art der Kampfkunst, während Arya ihren Freund Syrio verteidigt. Daraufhin soll sie sich ihm stellen, um ihre Künste auf die Probe zu stellen. Allerdings ist ihr Schwert zu dünn, als dass es den Bluthund verwunden könnte, und Arya muss erkennen, dass Größe und Kraft einen Kampf wesentlich mitbestimmen, wenn man kein Meister einer Kampfkunst ist – Sandor setzt sie nämlich mit einem kurzen Schlag mühelos außer Gefecht. Sie gelangen zu einem niedergebrannten Hof, dessen Bauern sie sterbend vorfinden. Sie erlösen ihn von seinem Todeskampf. Dabei werden sie von den beiden ehemaligen Mithäftlingen von Jaqen H'ghar angegriffen. In einem Moment der Überraschung gelingt es einem von den beiden, den Bluthund zu verwunden, kurz bevor er diesen wiederum töten kann. Der andere ist jener, der Arya einst Misshandlungen mit ihrem Stock versprochen hatte. Arya zögert ihn zu töten, da sie seinen Namen nicht kennt. Nachdem er ihn genannt hat (Rorge), stößt sie Nadel blitzschnell in sein Herz. Kurz nach diesen Ereignissen streiten Sandor und sie sich darüber, wie die Wunde des Bluthundes zwischen Hals und Schulter am besten zu versorgen sei. Er versucht sich selbst zu nähen, während Arya es mittels Feuer behandeln will. Das lehnt er mit Wut und Angst ab. Er blickt auf die Kindheit mit seinem Bruder Gregor Clegane zurück. Dass ausgerechnet sein eigener Bruder ihm diese Brandverletzungen im Gesicht zugefügt hat, hat er nicht verwunden. Arya scheint Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und wäscht seine Wunde aus und beginnt sie zu vernähen. thumb|300px|Sandor und Arya erfahren von Lysa Arryns Tod. Die beiden erreichen das Grüne Tal und schließlich das Bluttor vor Hohenehr. Clegane will Arya gegen Gold eintauschen und stellt sie den Wächtern vor. Doch diese erwidern, dass Lady Lysa vor drei Tagen gestorben sei. Von dieser Nachricht überrascht, fängt Arya lauthals an zu lachen, da es nun offensichtlich ist, dass Sandor Clegane, wie schon bei bei den Zwillingen, kein Lösegeld für sie bekommen wird und den weiten Weg und die Mühen umsonst auf sich genommen hat. Nachdem Sandor Clegane von Brienne von Tarth besiegt und durch einen Sturz am Bein schwer verletzt wurde, lässt Arya ihn, verblutend und unfähig sich zu bewegen, zurück. Obwohl er sie bittet, ihn zu töten und somit einen weiteren Namen von ihrer Liste zu streichen, stiehlt sie ihm nur das übrige Gold und überlässt ihn sich selbst. Arya reist alleine weiter und gelangt schließlich an eine Anlegestelle, wo sie den Kapitän des ankernden Schiffes darum bittet, sie in den Norden an die Mauer zu bringen. Doch das Ziel des Schiffes ist Braavos. Prompt entscheidet sie sich, mitzureisen, und bietet dem Kapitän die Münze von Jaqen H'ghar mit den Worten "Valar morghulis" an, der sie überrascht annimmt und Arya eine Kajüte überlässt. So reist Arya nach Braavos. Staffel 5 Arya erreicht die Stadt Braavos. Sie wird vom Kapitän ihres Schiffes zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiß gebracht. Sie bittet um Einlass und fragt nach Jaqen H'ghar, wird jedoch abgewiesen. Sie verharrt eine längere Zeit auf den Stufen vor dem Haus und hält dem Regen, der Kälte und der Dunkelheit stand. Schließlich verlässt sie ihren Platz vor dem Haus von Schwarz und Weiß, wirft ihre Münze, die sie von Jaqen bekommen hat, ins Wasser und geht. Sie "trainiert" in der Stadt, indem sie Tauben mit ihrem Schwert den Kopf abschlägt. Sie wird von drei Braavosi aufgehalten, denen sie sich mutig entgegenstellt. Doch zu einem Kampf kommt es nicht, da in Aryas Rücken jene Gestalt auftaucht, die sie am Haus abgewiesen hat. Daraufhin fliehen die Braavosi und Arya folgt dem geheimnisvollen Mann zurück zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Dort erhält sie ihre Münze zurück und der Mann wechselt sein Gesicht zu jenem von Jaqen. Sie bekommt erklärt, dass es keinen Mann mit dem Namen Jaqen gibt, sondern nur "niemand" - dazu müsse auch sie werden. Nun darf sie in das Haus eintreten. Zunächst darf Arya nur niedrige Aufgaben ausführen, wie zum Beispiel das Kehren der großen Halle. Sie wird von der Heimatlosen, einem Mädchen, das schon länger im Haus dient, befragt, wer sie sei. Arya gibt ihren Namen zur Antwort und wird geschlagen. Ihr wird erklärt, dass sie zu "niemand" werden müsse, so wie Jaqen und die Heimatlose. Deshalb soll sie alles fortwerfen, was Arya Stark gehört. Ihre Kleider wirft sie ins Wasser, doch von ihrem Schwert Nadel kann sie sich nicht trennen und versteckt es zwischen den Felsen am Ufer. thumb|300px|Arya getarnt als Muschelvekäuferin Arya bekommt nun die Aufgabe, getarnt als Muschelverkäuferin in den Hafen zu gehen und zu beobachten, was sie sieht. Dabei fällt ihr besonders ein Mann auf, der Wetten auf den Untergang von Schiffen abschließt. Er profitiert so vom Leid der Menschen. Sie erhält den Auftrag ihn weiter zu beobachten. Auch bekommt sie ein Fläschen mit Gift für den Mann. Als sie gerade ihren Auftrag ausführen will, sieht sie ein Boot im Hafen: Lord Maes Tyrell kommt nach Braavos. Er soll dort im Auftrag der Krone von Westeros mit der Eisernen Bank von Braavos über die Schulden verhandeln. Er wird als Wache von Ser Meryn Trant begleitet. Dieser hatte einst wahrscheinlich Syrio Forel getötet, den Fechtlehrer von Arya. Diese vergisst sofort ihren Auftrag und beobachtet nun Meryn Trant. Dieser besucht ein Bordell. Dort werden ihm Frauen vorgeführt, die ihm jedoch alle nicht jung genug sind. Er will nur ganz junge Mädchen, die er auf sadistische Weise misshandelt. thumb|300px|Arya tötet Meryn Trant Auch am nächsten Tag werden ihm drei junge Mädchen zugeführt. Er schlägt die ersten beiden Mädchen, die schreien und weinen. Doch das dritte Mädchen ist anders und wird von Trant ausgewählt. Nach einem brutalen Schlag sinkt es auf ein Knie und vollführt eine seltsame Handbewegung zum Gesicht, zieht es ab, und es kommt Arya Stark zum Vorschein. Sie sticht Meryn Trant die Augen aus und in die Brust. Dann fragt sie ihn, ob er sich noch an sie erinnern kann. Sie wirft ihm die Ermordung von Syrio vor. Dann schneidet sie ihm die Kehle durch und vollendet ihre Rache. Als sie wieder zurück im Haus Schwarz und Weiß ist, wird sie von Jaqen und der Heimatlosen zur Rede gestellt. Sie hat den falschen Mann getötet. Sie ist noch immer kein "Niemand". Ihre persönliche Rache als Arya Stark war ihr wichtiger. Sie hätte sich deshalb kein Gesicht nehmen dürfen. Sie hat dem vielgesichtigen Gott ein Leben gestohlen, also soll nun dafür auch ein Leben genommen werden. Sie sieht vermeintlich Jaqen sterben und trauert um ihn, während das Mädchen sie fragt, worum sie weint. thumb|300px|Arya erblindet Dann steht Jaqen plötzlich an Stelle des Mädchens hinter ihr. Die Leiche vor ihr hat nun ein fremdes Gesicht, das Arya abziehen kann. Sie entfernt Gesicht um Gesicht, bis sie plötzlich ihr eigenes sieht. Das ist allerdings auch das Letzte, was sie sieht. Jaqen erklärt ihr, dass die Gesichter nur für "Niemand" gefahrlos zu tragen sind, für "Jemand" sind sie dagegen wie Gift. Während er dies ausspricht, verliert Arya ihr Augenlicht und fängt an zu schreien. Staffel 6 Als Strafe für ihren Verstoß wird Arya aus dem Haus von Schwarz und Weiß geworfen und bettelt als blindes Mädchen auf den Straßen von Bravos in Lumpen gehüllt um Geld. Viele gehen achtlos vorbei, nur wenige haben Mitleid. Arya ist durch ihre Blindheit vollkommen hilflos, allerdings stellt sie nach einiger Zeit fest, dass ihr Gehör schärfer wird. Sie kann ersten, leisen Gesprächen lauschen, obwohl die Sprecher nicht in ihrer Nähe sind. Die kleine Freude währt nur kurz: Plötzlich wird sie von der Heimatlosen überrascht und muss mit einem gegen sie antreten. Durch die Blindheit ist Arya völlig unterlegen und verliert den Kampf. Fortan kommt die Heimatlose jeden Tag wieder, um gegen Arya zu kämpfen. Jedes Mal unterliegt Arya, läuft aber auch nicht weg, sondern stellt sich ihrer Gegnerin. Schließlich wird sie nach einer erneuten Niederlage von Jaqen aufgesucht. Nacheinander macht er ihr drei immer größere Angebote im Tausch für ihren Namen: zu essen, einen Platz zum Schlafen, ihr Augenlicht. Doch Arya erkennt die Prüfung dahinter und lehnt alle drei Angebote ab, bereit, eine blinde, obdachlose Bettlerin zu bleiben. Das stellt Jaqen offenbar zufrieden und er befiehlt ihr, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie wird von ihm aus ihrem Bettlerdasein erlöst und wieder in das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß aufgenommen. Dort muss sie lernen, ihre Pflichten blind zu erfüllen, und weiterhin jeden Tag gegen die Heimatlose kämpfen. Durch das ständige Training ist Arya irgendwann in der Lage, die Schläge auch blind abzuwehren, ja sogar zurückzuschlagen. Außerdem muss sie der Heimatlosen wieder und wieder die Geschichte ihres früheren Lebens erzählen. Für jede Unwahrheit, Ungenauigkeit oder Beschönigung setzt es dabei Rutenhiebe. Schließlich wird sie von Jaqen erneut in Versuchung geführt, ihre Augen zurück zu bekommen, wenn sie ihren Namen sagt. Nachdem sie erneut widersteht, wird sie zum Brunnen gerufen und bekommt eine Schale zu trinken angeboten. Sie zögert, doch Jaqen versichert ihr, wenn sie wirklich niemand ist, habe sie nichts zu befürchten. Sie trinkt und bekommt ihr Augenlicht zurück. Arya ist ein "Niemand" geworden, eine wichtige Voraussetzung ihrer Ausbildung zum Mädchen ohne Gesicht. thumb|300px|Arya wird von der Heimatlosen in den Bauch gestochen Arya bekommt von Jaqen eine zweite und letzte Chance, einen Auftrag. Sie soll Lady Crane, eine Schauspielerin, vergiften. Diese spielt Cersei Lennister in einem Stück, das von den wichtigsten Ereignissen des Krieges der Fünf Könige in Königsmund handelt. Arya sieht sich das Stück mehrmals an, was sie an ihr früheres Leben erinnert. Sie erlebt dabei u.a. Enthauptung ihres Vaters wieder. Als das Stück die Hochzeit von Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell wiedergibt, kann sich Arya ein Lachen über Joffreys Tod nicht verkneifen. Von Lady Cranes Vorstellung als Cersei ist sie jedoch hingerissen. Sie denkt nach, ob sie wirklich Niemand sein will. Während der Pause schüttet sie das Gift in den Rum der Schauspielerin. Es kommt zum Gespräch zwischen Arya und Lady Crane, die Aryas ausdrucksstarke Augen bemerkt und sie darauf aufmerksam macht, dass sie auch eine Rolle spiele. Nachdem die Schauspielerin das Gift trinken will, stößt Arya es ihr aus der Hand und warnt sie, dass ihre Schauspielkonkurrentin sie tot sehen will. Arya holt ihr Schwert und will aus der Stadt fliehen. Die Heimatlose hat alles mit angesehen, berichtet es Jaqen und bittet ihn, Arya töten zu dürfen. Er erwidert, sie solle Arya nicht leiden lassen. Die Heimatlose greift Arya daraufhin in der Stadt aus dem Hinterhalt an und stößt ihr dreimal ein Messer in den Bauch. Lebensgefährlich verletzt springt Arya über die Brüstung in den Fluss und schafft es zunächst zu entkommen. Sie findet Unterschlupf bei Lady Crane, die sich ihrer annimmt. Sie schlägt Arya vor, sich der Theatergruppe anzuschließen, denn sie bräuchten eine neue Schauspielerin. Arya lehnt ab, weiß sie doch, dass sie weiter gejagt wird. Dann jedoch ermordet die Heimatlose Lady Crane und will auch Arya töten. Nach einer wilden Jagd quer durch die Stadt stellt die Heimatlose Arya in ihrem Versteck, einem fensterlosen Keller. Sie greift Arya an, doch diese löscht das Licht. In der plötzlichen Finsternis ist nun Arya der Heimatlosen dank ihrer Zeit als Blinde weit überlegen. Sie sticht ihr mit Nadel die Augen aus, tötet sie und hängt ihr Gesicht in die Halle. Dort konfrontiert sie Jaqen damit, dass er ihren Tod befohlen habe. Dieser bestätigt dies und ergänzt, dass sie dennoch hier und endlich Niemand geworden sei. Arya entgegnet, dass sie Arya Stark von Winterfell sei und nun nach Hause gehen werde. Jaquen lässt sie mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfnicken gehen und Arya verlässt das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Arya reist zurück nach Westeros und beginnt ihren Rachefeldzug: Sie nutzt ihre Fähigkeiten als "Niemand" und dringt in die Zwillinge ein. Dort tötet sie Walder Frey, nachdem sie seine Söhne getötet und ihm als Pastete serviert hat. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Trivia *Die Art, in der Arya die Söhne von Walder Fey in "Die Winde des Winters" tötet, nimmt Bezug auf den Rattenkoch, eine alte Legende der Nachtwache, die Bran in "Mhysa" erzählt hat. Es ist außerdem eine Anspielung an die Bücher, in denen drei Mitglieder des Hauses Frey auf dem Weg zu Ramsay Boltons Hochzeit mit der als Arya Stark ausgegebenen Jeyne Pool im Norden verschwinden. Lord Wyman Manderly serviert auf dieser Hochzeit anschließend drei große Pasteten. In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Arya ist wenig begeistert davon, nach Königsmund zu reisen. Auf dem Weg dahin kommt es zu einem Streit mit Prinz Joffrey, dessen wahren Charakter sie frühzeitig erkennt. In der Hauptstadt erhält Arya aber zu ihrer großen Freude Fechtunterricht von dem Schwertmeister Syrio Forel aus Braavos. Als Ned gefangen genommen wird, kann Arya dank Syrios Hilfe fliehen. Ganz auf sich allein gestellt, irrt sie in der Hauptstadt umher und muss mit ansehen, wie ihr Vater öffentlich hingerichtet wird. Arya wird von Yoren, einem Mitglied der Nachtwache, der sie erkannt hat, aus der Stadt heraus gebracht, der sie zu ihrem Schutz als Jungen ausgibt und ihr den Namen "Arry" gibt. A Clash of Kings Zusammen mit Yoren (der sie nach Winterfell bringen will) und weiteren Rekruten für die Nachtwache, erreicht Arya die Flusslande. Dort jedoch begegnen sie Soldaten der Lennisters. Yoren wird getötet, Arya kann mit einigen Rekruten fliehen, darunter Gendry, der, ohne es selbst zu wissen, der uneheliche Sohn König Roberts ist, sowie Jaqen H'ghar, der offenbar mehr ist, als er zunächst vorgibt. Sie werden von Ser Gregor Clegane gefangen und in die gewaltige Festung Harrenhal gebracht. Die Festung wird aber von Stark-Soldaten im Handstreich genommen. Jaqen H'ghar, offenbar ein Attentäter der gefürchteten „gesichtslosen Männer“, gibt ihr eine Münze und ein Kennwort, mit dem sie ihn angeblich überall in den freien Städten finden kann. Neuer Herr über Harrenhal ist zunächst Lord Roose Bolton, Kommandeur von Robbs Südarmee. Arya gibt sich dennoch nicht zu erkennen und bleibt als Dienerin Nan in der Festung. Zusammen mit Gendry und einem anderen Jungen läuft sie wieder davon. A Storm of Swords Zusammen durchstreift die Gruppe die Flusslande und begegnet Lord Dondarrion, den Aryas Vater damals ausgeschickt hatte, um Lennister-Plünderer zu bekämpfen. Einer der Männer erkennt sie als Arya Stark. Man plant, sie für Geld von Robb auslösen zu lassen, während Gendry sich der Gruppe anschließt, zu der unter anderem auch Thoros von Myr und der sehr junge Ned Dayne, Lord von Sternenfall („Starfall“ im Original) in Dorne, gehören. Arya sieht sich von der sogenannten Bruderschaft enttäuscht; sie wird schließlich von Sandor Clegane entführt, der sie für eine reiche Belohnung an Robb übergeben will. Arya wird aus der Ferne Zeuge der „roten Hochzeit“ an den Zwillingen (dem Sitz des Hauses Frey). Galerie Bilder 101_Arya_Stark_mit_Helm.png 102_Arya_und_Nymeria.jpg 102_Eddard_und_Arya_Stark.jpg Arya & Ned.jpg Arya Staffel 3.jpg Arya Stark Bruderschaft ohne Banner.jpg Arya Stark-Sa4Ep5.png Arya Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen.jpg Arya_Staffel_5.jpg 601 Arya Stark blind.jpg S7 Arya Stark.png S7 Arya Stark 2.png S7 Arya Stark 4.png S7 Arya Stark 3.png S7T2 Arya.png Zitate Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Arya Stark es:Arya Stark fr:Arya Stark it:Arya Stark ja:アリア・スターク lt:Arya Stark nl:Arya Stark pl:Arya Stark pt-br:Arya Stark ru:Арья Старк sv:Arya Stark uk:Арья Старк zh:艾莉亚·史塔克 ro:Arya Stark Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Arya Stark Kategorie:Männer ohne Gesicht Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben